Duda errónea
by himepeti
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS. La presión ejercida por Fugaku en la relación que Sasuke mantenía con su novia, comenzaron a preocuparlo, ¿y si ella no era lo que en verdad quería? ¿Y si solo era costumbre? Decidido a descubrirlo, decide terminar la relación. Sin embargo las cosas no van como él pensaba, no puede dejar de pensar en ella..


Los pasillos estaban concurridos, los alumnos de preparatoria iba por ellos y venían en distintas direcciones. En la intersección que desviaba hacia la cafetería, Hinata, una estudiante de tercer año, reacomodó su cabello suelto azulino, alisó su falda escolar de tablones y dibujó su mejor sonrisa, la mantuvo e incluso incrementó cuando los ojos negros repararon en ella, sin embargo el rostro masculino permaneció impasible e incluso pareció mirar a través de ella mientras seguía con su andar dejándola ahí.

La sonrisa de la fémina desapareció y sus grandes ojos claros, se humedecieron por la culpa de lágrimas, la mano que levantó para saludar al chico bajó poco a poco, y su cerebro una vez más intentó comprender la actitud masculina de Uchiha Sasuke.

Él era el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, no era sociable, pero todos lo conocían; y ese mismo chico había sido su novio desde hace cuatro años atrás, cuando ambos estuvieron en tercer año de secundaria. Un acto predecible y esperado por las familias que habían conformado un imperio juntos, ellos prácticamente crecieron juntos.

Seguramente gracias a la larga historia que los unió, era el motivo por el cual él llegó a enterarse de su existencia ya que Hinata era más bien una chica introvertida. Crecieron juntos como amigos de juegos, compañeros de clases e incluso el verse atraídos desde adolescentes fue lo más normal, compartieron más de cuatro años juntos, ¿por qué ahora Sasuke se comportaba como un completo extraño?

Jamás fue grosero con ella, ella solía ir tomada de su brazo cada día, relatando lo primordial de sus clases o cualquier que necesitara sacar. Incluso llegó a recibir te amos de su parte, él fue su primer hombre, ellos hicieron tantas cosas juntos... y ahora desde hace una semana Sasuke se había convertido en un completo patán, uno que no correspondía a sus sonrisas, que respondía de formas secas, groseras y soltaba su agarre de manera tosca.

Los ojos lunas de la chica peliazul ya no pudieron contener sus lágrimas, todo mundo había captado el alejamiento entre ambos y ella finalmente también lo descifraba, todo entre ellos había terminado, no era algo fácil de aceptar le llevó varios días siquiera aceptar la posibilidad, pero nada más explicaba la situación.

"El amor se va, se acaba" le dijeron su par de amigas, Ino y Sakura, "los chicos olvidan más rápido, quizás para él solo fue un momento y lo ha superado"

¿Pero cómo lo superaría ella? Llevaba junto a ese alto moreno tantos años, le entregó tanto, ¿cómo se suponía que se olvidaba eso? ¿cómo se cura el terrible dolor en el pecho y garganta? ¿el miedo?

El olor, el cuerpo masculino, no puede visualizarse sin sus abrazos nunca más, ¿cómo podría vivir? Necesita tenerlo cerca, ellos compartieron miles de cosas, o incluso esas noches cuando por viajes de sus padres aprovecharon para dormir juntos toda la noche...

Hinata niega con la cabeza, se limpia las mejillas y mira hacia donde Sasuke se perdió, si todo terminó él tendrá que darle una explicación, un motivo.

Sus pies corren tan rápido como puede, ha tropezado un par de veces, una de ellas con un alumno de la institución otra con un escalón. La alta figura masculina empieza a hacerse visible a lo lejos y también logra captar como un par de chicas hablan de él, habitualmente ignoraba ese tipo de comentarios, esta le toca hacerlo una vez más.

-¡Sasuke!

Sabe que él la ha escuchado y finge que no lo hizo.

-¡Sasuke!—No piensa ceder...

O no pensaba hacerlo, su carrera es detenida cuando la toman del antebrazo, sus ojos claros se topan con otros, unos azules, tan azules como cielo. En la cara de la fémina se lee el desconcierto, Naruto el chico rubio que la detuvo apenas y esboza una sonrisa.

-Deberías parar, todo mundo te ha escuchado, él también lo hizo.

¿Acaso cree que ella no lo sabe?

-Él ha dicho que no sale más contigo, lo dijo ayer en la clase de deportes, antes de practicar el baloncesto.

Los ojos se inundan.

-Pero a mí no me ha dicho nada—Susurra con la voz entrecortada, incrédula...

Naruto vuelve a fingir una sonrisa, la toma de los hombros e intenta inyectarle fuerza. A los lejos la escena es captada por los oscuros ojos, el muchacho dibuja una sonrisa irónica conforme Naruto envuelve los delgados hombros de la Hyuga.

xoxoxox

La cafetería estaba llena, aún así Sasuke sigue caminando dentro, sus ojos negros buscan entre la gente y las mesas, y tal como lo predijo ella se encuentra en una esquina, el largo y bonito cabello azulino está atado en un molote en lo alto de su cabeza, tiene una bandeja de comida pero no le es difícil saber que no ha probado bocado alguno. La mirada fija en la comida, pero su expresión es ausente.

Ladea su rostro aprovechando la última imagen que tendrá de ella ese día, cierra los ojos con frustración y por primera vez duda de una decisión que ha tomado, ¿soltarla es lo mejor?

A Hinata no le faltan pretendientes, si él lo sabrá, solo que su tonta Hinata es incapaz de darse cuenta o reconocer las dobles intenciones de los hombres que la rodean.

Ella sigue muy aferrada a él, lo sabe, y tal hecho le permite respirar un poco más, al menos nadie más la ha besado o tocado... egoísta, totalmente egoísta de su parte ¿pero cuándo él ha sido justo? Tanto así que no fue capaz de darle su libertad abiertamente.

Tenía que romper el círculo que lo estaba envolviendo, las expectativas de su padre respecto a ese noviazgo, comprobar si Hinata podía ser la única mujer que le llamara la atención o se trataba de un camino previsto, como todo en su vida.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de tercer año empiezan a desalojar el lugar, saldrán temprano y planean ir a consumir alcohol. Los ojos negros del muchacho se entrecierran al descubrir que esta vez Hinata será arrastrada por ese par de amigas, frunce el ceño incrédulo de la mala decisión de la heredera Hyuga.

Ella no se atreve si quiera a voltear a su dirección, pero su comportamiento le ha dicho que fue premeditado, ¿está acaso dispuesta a soltarlo finalmente? La sola idea provoca que una rabia se apoderé de él y no va a permitir lo que se avecina.

A paso lento sigue a sus compañeros al estacionamiento sabe perfectamente a dónde se dirigen, habitualmente era él quién se iba a celebrar o divertirse, Hinata por su parte subía al auto de su chofer para ir como la niña buena que era a casa.

Tal cómo lo imaginó los autos de sus compañeros estaban en el estacionamiento del bar, a pesar de ser menores de edad el lugar no tenía ningún escrúpulo en dejarlos acceder siempre y cuando se mostraran generosos con las propinas.

Dentro, todo se tornó mucho más oscuro impidiéndole localizar con rapidez a la persona que buscaba, sin embargo los gritos de cierta escandalosa rubia fueron más efectivos. Hinata terminaba de tomarse una copa de un solo trago, Ino no tardó nada en acercarle otra. Él gruñó, a ese paso terminaría borracha, Hinata no sabía tomar y estaba siendo totalmente irresponsable.

-¡Ey Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se giró levemente para saludar a Kimimaru, a pesar de que este último le llevaba varios años, ambos eran discípulos de un famoso entrenador de artes marciales, por tal motivo se llevaban excelentemente.

Kimimaru suelta una carcajada.

-Seguramente vienes con esa bola de escandalosos, ya planean su tarde de sexo caliente... espero ya no seas de ese grupito que corre detrás de las bragas de una niña. El problema no es que lo hagan, si no la manera, si fueran más listos obtendrían mejor sexo y de forma más sencilla.

Sasuke arquea su ceja, prestándole toda su atención, queriendo más información, Kimimaru se encoje de hombros, señalándole a sus compañeros de escuela y equipo. Conoce bien la situación quizá efectivamente algo infantil pero todos ellos tienen algo en común, demasiado específico: la competividad, todos en cualquier aspecto quieren ser el primero.

Sasuke despega su mirada del hombre atractivo vestido casualmente, jeans y playera de marca que sonríe como siempre, robando miradas de chicas y mujeres cercanas. El Uchiha tiene más interés, en sus compañeros, los observa queriendo descifrar a quién ha elegido, los conoce bien, ha salido cientos de veces con ellos, así que sabe a qué juego se refiere Kimimaru: elegirán a una chica y por turnos trataran de deslumbrarla, ganará quién logré llevársela a la cama esa misma noche.

Casi dibuja una sonrisa recordando el pasado, algunas de esas ocasiones él ganó sin hacer un solo movimiento, era atractivo las mujeres lo seguían solas, aunque aquellas ocasiones no pudo actuar y concretar el juego, él no se acostaría con alguna, él tenía a Hinata y una fuerza invisible e irracional no le permitía si quiera en pensar en seguir lo fácil.

Ahora podía aceptarse que estimaba a Hinata, había sido una amiga desde su infancia, su primera novia, la primera y la única con la cual había tenido relaciones y no iba a mentir, era cierto que no tenía un punto de comparación, pero había visto lo suficiente en fotografías, videos e incluso personalmente; el cuerpo de Hinata, ella en sí lo excitaba y lo hacía sentir cosas que no quería perder, por eso siempre le fue fiel, nunca imaginó lastimarla, no a propósito.

Sasuke gruñó volviendo su mirada al frente provocando una risita de su compañero, ¿qué diablos hacía recordando a Hinata? ¿Qué hacía siguiéndola? Si ella deseaba meterse en problemas ¿qué mierda hacía él queriendo detenerla? Él lo terminó ya no tenía por qué intentar protegerla.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar a algunas—Sugirió recorriendo el lugar con su vista.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

El líquido recorriendo su garganta volvió a quemarle, se sintió débil y un tanto mareada; aún así se sentía de alguna manera bien, la sonrisa en su boca no desaparecía y sus pensamientos eran superfluos. Tenía que aceptarlo, Ino y Sakura tenían razón, era justo lo que ella necesitaba, dejar de pensar.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, a pesar del bullicio a su alrededor, el dolor pronto la atenazó, volviendo a sentirse desolada, temerosa, sin Sasuke, ¿cómo continuaría?

-Ey Hinata, tomate otra copa—Sakura le dijo al acercarle un vaso con el líquido.

Hinata obedeció pensando así que se mitigaría el dolor.

Probablemente siguió la plática y risas de sus compañeras, quizá participó en ella pero no pudo estar segura.

No sabe cuándo terminó bailando con Kiba, soltó miles de risas tontas en el proceso ya que ella no sabía hacerlo y la música escandalosa, los movimientos, no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerlo; aunque con el tiempo eso tampoco ayudó, aquel recuerdo cuando Sasuke la hizo bailar entre sus brazos una hermosa balada vino a ella de golpe.

Se apartó de Kiba alejando las manos que había colocado posesivamente en su cadera, incluso tocándole parte del trasero, con la vista un tanto nublada, decidió ir al baño, tuvo problemas para ubicarse pero tuvo el raciocinio de no ir en búsqueda de sus amigas para que la acompañasen, hacía un buen rato que no sabía de ellas.

Apenas tuvo el tiempo justo de encontrarse frente al inodoro cuando devolvió el estomago, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y con manos temblorosas logró cortar un trozo de papel para limpiarse la cara, minutos después salió a los lavamanos y se enjuagó la boca, observando entonces su rostro pálido, sonrió con melancolía al reconocer que su aspecto no era el mejor, a esas alturas el uniforme escolar ya se encontraba arrugado y no le brindaba la elegancia habitual.

Los ojos claros volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, ¿qué pretendía? No funcionaba la salida con amigas, más bien se sentía aturdida y perdida. Decidió marcharse.

En la salida del baño estaba Suigetsu, Hinata no tardó en reconocerle, aquel chico teñido de azul era bastante popular por su carácter bromista y relajado, además jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto de Sasuke. Hinata cerró los ojos, ¿por qué todo tenía que recordárselo?

Con pasos lentos intentó encontrar la salida del lugar, el ruido de la música incluso en aquel pasillo era fuerte y la luz era tan tenue, sin embargo, el brazo del muchacho la detuvo casi en seco. Los ojos completamente abiertos, lo hizo esbozar una de sus típicas sonrisas colmilludas.

-¿A dónde preciosa? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

Hinata frunció el ceño, habitualmente nadie le hablaba en el colegio, más que su par de amigas, ¿por qué él ahora le estaba hablando? Alejó la mano que le colocó en la barbilla cuando se rehusó a mirarlo.

Suigetsu volvió a tomarle la barbilla aunque esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

-¿Sasuke te aguantaba todos tus jueguitos?

Hinata frunció su entrecejo y trato de retroceder, pero tambaleó, además su acompañante se lo impidió acorralándola contra la pared.

-No, claro que no, él no tenía por qué hacerlo.—Se contestó él solo.

Hinata hizo otra mueca cuando el agarre le impidió mover la cabeza, pudo predecir lo que venía e impotente solo cerró los ojos mientras sus manos hacían un esfuerzo en vano por alejarlo.

-¡Suéltala!

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, así que fue testigo cuando el alto moreno tomó del hombro al Suigetsu y lo alejó de ella, provocando que golpeara la pared con la espalda.

Hinata no pudo ver la mirada colérica que le dedicó al peliazul, misma que hizo sonreír a este último.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿No dijiste que tú y Hinata ya no eran nada?—cuestionó con molestia.

-Eso es cosa que no te importa—Le contestó el Uchiha al hacer un mohín indicándole que se marchase.

El peliazul lo retó con la mirada, y el moreno, detestó no darse cuenta antes de las intenciones que tuvieron el resto de su equipo. Se percató demasiado tarde, hasta que observó a Kiba acercarse a Hinata, sonrió cuando evidentemente ella se negó a la oferta que el castaño le hubiese lanzado, pero Ino la presionó, entonces fue testigo de cómo el maldito Inuzuka se pegaba y ponía sus sucias manos en lugares indebidos mientras ella intentaba copiar y seguirle el ritmo, era tan obvio que estaba achispada, la tímida Hinata en sus cinco sentidos habría permitido tal contacto.

Debió de haberlo sabido antes, Hinata a pesar de que ellos lo negasen por su actitud tímida y retraída les llamaba la atención. Físicamente era una diosa, y después del tiempo juntos y su conducta, no les fue difícil adivinar el hecho de ellos mantenían una vida sexual activa, hecho que, sin duda alguna, atraía cierta atención.

Querían probar lo que él tuvo, lo que provocó que rechazara a diversas esculturales mujeres. Pero si creían que los dejaría estaban muy equivocados.

Sasuke tomó la delgada muñeca de Hinata obligándola a seguirlo en la escasa luz del lugar. Ella por su parte se dedicó a observar la ancha espalda del moreno, el cabello negro que cubría su cabeza, profundamente lacio y rebelde. Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre sin embargo él no pudo escucharla por el bullicio del lugar.

Los ojos claros se inundaron, se llevó la mano libre entre sus pechos, permitiéndose sentir la calidez y el confort que la embargaba cuando él estaba cerca, se permitió por ese pequeño tiempo no pensar en nada profundo, sino simplemente en que él le tomaba la mano e iban juntos.

Ansiaba decirle cuánto lo amaba, abrazarlo, tocarlo más que el simple agarrón de manos, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos, saber que todo iba a estar bien.

El moreno la instó a subirse a su coche, consciente que el par de amigas de la peliazul se había percatado que él la había sacado del lugar. No podía creer que ese par de chicas no hicieran nada para cuidarla y que ella cometiese un error del cual mañana estaría arrepentida, aunque le fue evidente que ellas no deseaban precisamente proteger a una buena amiga.

Le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente, Hinata apenas lo percibió.

Cuando comenzó a conducirse permitió liberar un poco del estrés que había en su cuello, con movimientos de éste consciente que los ojos claros no le habían perdido ni un momento de vista.

Se llevó una mano al mentón cuestionándose qué diablos hacía, no podía llevar a Hinata a la mansión Hyuga porque más que un criado se daría cuenta de su estado inconveniente, era mejor prevenir a Hanabi y que soltara la estúpida excusa que otras veces atrás ingeniaron, "me quedaré en casa de algunas de sus amigas para estudiar"; de esa forma la peliazul no estaría en problemas.

Hanabi no le falló, tardó un par de tonos antes de responderle, tras escuchar su tono supo enseguida que ya no eran los aliados de antes. Ahora sonaba aprensiva e insegura, a esas alturas ya debía conocer la rotura con Hina y por ello, su obvia lejanía. Hanabi no pareció muy feliz, fue dubitativa e incluso pidió hablar con Hinata.

Sasuke no le dio la oportunidad, le colgó, supo que a pesar de que no le pareciera, no iba a echarla de cabeza. Ambas hermanas eran muy unidas y se protegían mutuamente. El celular sonó varias veces pero la castaña se rindió.

Mientras conducía camino a su casa, Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada en sus piernas, mordiendo insistentemente su delicioso labio inferior.

-¿Tienes hambre?—Sasuke preguntó, harto del silencio.

Hinata negó, cuestión que lo hizo preguntarse si diría la verdad, ella solía tener un excelente apetito, otra de las buenas cualidades que poseía la peliazul.

-¿Qué diablos pensabas?—Reclamó finalmente— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien se enteraba de tu salida esta tarde? Mírate estás borracha.

-No estoy borracha—Contestó, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Quizá Sasuke tenía más razón de la que le gustaría.

-¿Y a ti qué? Lo que haga o deje de hacer ya en nada te afecta.

-Fue solo cortesía por el tiempo que hemos compartido—Contestó molesto.

-Eres un malnacido—Respondió mirándolo, la presa se desbordó tras escucharlo—¿Por el tiempo compartido? ¿Acaso merecía saber tu decisión? Me dejaste... ¡Detente!

-¿Qué?—Preguntó al no entender por qué se lo pedía.

-No quiero hablar contigo, me iré a casa.

-No te puedo dejar a medio camino, además estás ebria.

-Si así fuera es algo que no te importa, debiste dejarme donde estaba.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, estabas necesitada de ayuda cuando te rescaté, no digas estupideces.

Hinata apretó los dientes, reconociendo que él tenía razón. Los ojos se le humedecieron al recordar la impotencia del aquel momento, y sobre todo reconocer que Sasuke tenía razón, lo había necesitado. No era de sorprender que él creyera que necesitaba dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, tratando de disimular la molestia que lo estaba corroyendo. Hinata debía estar agradeciéndole en vez de eso estaban discutiendo como nunca antes, además se mostraba indignada cuando debería estar feliz de que la hubiese rescatado. Además por si fuera poco le echaba en cara su cobardía.

-Vamos a bajarte la borrachera y luego te llevaré a tu casa. Tus amigas te emborracharon y por si fuera poco a pesar de saber que no saber tomar te dejaron a tu suerte, no deberías ser tan irresponsable, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no aparezco? ¿Estas consciente de qué estaría haciendo Suigetsu? ¿Estás consciente de lo que te querían hacer?

-Por favor Sasuke, deja esa actitud, cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso y...-La voz se le quebró, aun así en un hilo soltó:- Sé que es mentira, no entiendo por qué actúas así y si en algún momento vas a explicarme por qué no merecí una explicación, por qué terminaste todo sin decirme nada. Por qué tuve que enterarme por otros y no por ti... porqué me dejaste hacer el ridículo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del moreno. A esas alturas ya estaba en la cochera de la gran casa. Bajó del auto, y sacó a Hinata del auto con alguno que otro contratiempo. Al encontrarse cara a cara ambos estaban molestos a su forma, él serio y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, los ojos negros, más oscuros y fríos que nunca. Ella con un leve mohín en los labios temblorosos, los ojos brillosos y las mejillas con un camino húmedo.

La obligó a seguirlo tomándola una vez más de la muñeca, la llevó a la cocina. Chiyo apareció enseguida, la mujer de tercera edad encargada de la cocina. La mujer enseguida les sonrió.

-Niña Hinata—Saludó afectuosamente a la peliazul, en cuánto se percató de las lágrimas que derramó miró con desaprobación a Sasuke.

Si bien Hinata intentó fingir una sonrisa, nada podía ocultar su tristeza y el olor a alcohol que destilaba.

Fue evidente que se debatió en qué hacer, pero tras notar a ambos incomodos, optó por darles privacidad.

-Pórtate bien Sasuke—Indicó antes de dejarlos solos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabía que quería decirle la mujer mayor. También supo que lo responsabilizaba del estado de la Hyuga, después de todo Hina siempre sería la chica buena y él, el impulsivo y malo.

El moreno se acercó a la cafetera, habitualmente siempre había café y esa vez no fue la excepción le sirvió una taza a Hina. Ella no prestó mucha atención, seguía ignorando.

El celular volvió a sonar en su bolsa, lo contestó sin fijarse quién era.

-Sasuke, ¿enserio te llevaste a Hinata?—Fue lo primero que escuchó, era Ino.

Por un momento pensó en no darle respuesta, luego soltó un escueto "si" y colgó.

En los ojos claros leyó la pregunta soltada en silencio.

-Era Ino—Respondió en un acto reflejo, luego cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la compenetración que tenían.

Le dio la vuelta y se escondió detrás de la isla poniendo un poco de distancia.

-Quiero irme a casa.

Sasuke puso las palmas de las manos sobre la isla, no pudo esconder su molestia y por un momento logró cohibirla.

-¿En verdad no vas a agradecer nada de lo que hice por ti? Si te ven llegar así a tu casa te vas a meter en un problema.

Hinata frunció sus labios.

-¿Es que no comprendes que esto es demasiado vergonzoso? Que eres la ultima persona que deseaba que me rescatara. Solo puedes callarte dejar que me vaya y hacer lo que has hecho los últimos días e ignorarme.

Sasuke bajó la mirada mirando sus manos en la superficie que imitaba la madera.

-No puedo hacerlo—Confesó, luego caminó hasta ella y le tomó las mejillas obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Los bonitos y grandes ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

-¿No estabas harta? Cansada de esto.

Hinata frunció el cejo y él se dio cuenta de lo mal que eligió las palabras, los ojos claros se llenaron de más dolor e incredulidad antes de que ella intentara negar con la cabeza.

-Nuestros padres ya ven como un hecho que en un futuro vamos a casarnos. Si yo me equivoco como siempre Sasuke será el responsable y me pregunté qué pasaría si estábamos en un maldito error. Hinata tú y yo estamos juntos desde jóvenes, crecimos juntos, todo era esperado, pero ¿y si éramos costumbre? Si yo estaba tan feliz a tu lado porque nunca me negaste nada, podía acostarme contigo y hacer lo que yo quisiera porque nunca me sentí limitado, ¿pero y sin en verdad tú no eras la mujer con la que debo pasar mi vida?

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas, luego lentamente abrió los labios:

-Entonces hiciste bien al decidir que teníamos que terminar—Respondió intentando que su voz saliera decida, misión imposible conocer que algo andaba muy mal era una cosa, escuchar los motivos acababan de dejarla vacía— Aún así debiste decírmelo...

El hermoso rostro de Hinata estaba bañado en dolor, la traición que sentía de su parte era palpable, en el fondo Sasuke conocía todo esto pero ver cómo le afectaba a ella era otra cosa.

-No iba a poder alejarme de ti si te lo decía, sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo y entonces no haría nada porque siempre hago lo que tú quieres.

-No digas eso que sabes que no es cierto. Y aún así, decírmelo, era lo mínimo que merecía. No sabes lo que me duele escuchar que te sentías atrapado en esta relación—Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca para callar un sollozo—Pero era preferible al no entender nada...

-No—Él la interrumpió, y viéndola llorar no lo soportó y la abrazó—No llores más. Yo he sido un estúpido. Me la he pasado pensándote, como siempre. Y hace rato cuando vi que el odioso de Kiba te agarró el trasero casi le rompo la cara, solo que te separaste de él, pero si hubiera seguido manoseándote yo... y luego el idiota de Suigetsu, se merecía el azote contra la pared que recibió. Y todavía piensas que no me importas o que no debo preocuparme por lo que haces.

-Pero estas harto de lo que tenemos...

-No de nosotros, si no de las expectativas que tienen nuestros padres sobre lo nuestro. Yo solo quería estar seguro de lo nuestro porque lo que me asfixia es escuchar a mi padre diciendo lo bueno que nos traerá nuestra unión y cómo y qué se está haciendo; y qué debo hacer—Respondió molesto.

-Sasuke—su nombre en sus labios salió incrédulo, demostrándole así que su justificación para ella no significaba nada.

Él la tomó de la cintura, sentándola en un banco se metió entre sus piernas pegando sus cuerpos y volviendo a tomarle las mejillas para que sus ojos estuvieran enlazados.

-Lo siento Hina, perdóname, soy un total pendejo. No debí actuar así... para empezar no puedo estar sin ti. No quiero que nadie te vea o te toque, estoy celoso al pensar que podías encontrar a alguien más. Te quiero solo para mí. Tomé una decisión equivocada.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior sin decirle nada, solo sosteniéndole la mirada. Su respiración se agitó, tal vez por la posición tan intima y el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones y que empujaba contra su intimidad. Una posición ya conocida, tan íntima y en el preciso momento debilitante.

Le tomó el labio inferior mordiéndolo y luego besándolo tiernamente, iniciando un beso lento que poco a poco comenzó a tornarse posesivo. No se detuvo hasta que la escuchó gemir y solo entonces se separó volviendo a guiarla para llevarla a su habitación.

Un lugar espacioso e iluminado por un gran ventanal, que daba a una pequeña terraza desde donde se podía observar el jardín trasero. A esa hora las cortinas aun se encontraban corridas dejando la luz de la tarde filtrarse.

En medio de la habitación había una cama matrimonial con tonos azules. Existía un sillón en forma de L, cerca de la puerta y una estantería llena de libros en otro extremo a un lado de un escritorio, donde el Uchiha solía realizar sus tareas escolares.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tomar de esta manera—Le indicó cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, encerrándose del mundo externo, tomándola de los hombros acorralándola contra la superficie de madera—Al menos cuando no esté yo a tu lado, ¿qué harás si alguien quiere aprovecharse de ti?

Hinata lo besó, tomándole la nuca para conseguir alcanzar su altura. Dentro de ella miles de sentimientos se movían. Estar en los brazos de Sasuke era reconfortante pero el dolor de alguna manera no desaparecía, igual que el miedo, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo, si se había aburrido de su relación, ¿por qué volvía a querer retomarla?

Y si, tal vez lo sensato sería detenerlo, no dejarlo a lo que sabía que irían, tener sexo no solucionaría sus miedos, incluso su propia relación. Pero tampoco podía negar que era lo único que necesitaba.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó cuando se estremeció en sus brazos— Realmente ¿me extrañaste? ¿Quieres continuar con lo nuestro?

-Estoy más seguro que nunca Hina. Te quiero solo para mí.

Hinata soltó una exclamación, Sasuke la levantó haciendo que lo abrazara con las piernas a su cintura, sosteniéndola aun contra la puerta. Acariciando el redondo trasero pegando a su dureza, masturbándose.

La besó mientras la llevaba a la cama y la colocaba con cuidado. Hinata guardó silencio observando cómo se quitaba cada una de sus prendas. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo hermoso, atlético, delgado. Al quitarse el bóxer la erección se pegó a su abdomen.

Sasuke sonrió de lado metiendo sus manos debajo de la falda escolar para retirarle las bragas. Observó divertido cómo ella se mordía los labios cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel. Se hincó en el borde de la cama, acercándola a su cara para saborearla.

Otra sonrisa satisfactoria se posó en sus labios cuando ella tembló y apretó sus piernas en torno a su cabeza, disfrutando de los besos que comenzó a pasar por su intimidad, cuando unió su lengua a la tarea la escuchó gemir. Hinata le dio más acceso abriendo sus piernas mientras el la saboreaba, comiendo de ella, de su feminidad.

-Sasuke—Él conocía el llamado, sabía que quería mucho más, quería sentirlo dentro.

Se levantó decidido a penetrarla, otra sonrisa se formó cuando descubrió que ella sola se había desabrochado la camisa, mostrándole un lindo sostén rosa a tono a las bragas. Tocó sus montes, viendo cómo se estremecía y disfrutando de su suavidad y perfección. Luego el sostén terminaría en el suelo.

Los pezones rosados lo llamaron a besarlo, él lo hizo, succionó y mordió de ellos gentilmente escuchando los gemiditos femeninos. Disfrutó de cómo ella lo abrazaba pegándose a él, disfrutando de cómo se necesitaban.

La penetró de una sola estocada, pero su humedad le permitió no lastimarla. La estrechez femenina lo hizo gemir y aunque deseaba ser delicado lo cierto es que comenzó a penetrarla enérgicamente. Escuchándola gemir, quejarse, pero disfrutar tanto como él de su cuerpo, de las sensaciones.

xoxoxoxox

Sasuke descendió del coche, un nuevo día llegaba y con el un día más de escuela. El estacionamiento como siempre estaba a rebosar. Todos se arremolinaban por aquí y por allá. Varías miradas se giraron hacía él, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto, luego lentamente la abrió y ayudó a Hinata a bajar.

Mientras ella se alisaba la falda escolar él tomó ambas mochilas, como algunas veces en el pasado. Ella no se percató de la atención que estaban robando, nada nuevo, después de todo, se suponía que ya habían terminado, su regreso causaría revuelo por un rato tal vez.

Hinata iba pendiente en el celular, hecho que a esas alturas ya lo tenían algo molesto preguntándose con quién diablos estaría hablando.

-¿Con quién tanto hablas?—Finalmente preguntó, ignorando cómo Ino le había guiñado un ojo de manera aprobatoria.

-Hanabi. Está molesta por... bueno, ya te imaginas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, incrédulo que los celos lo hubieran estado comiendo. Pasó su brazo por los delgados hombros de la ojiluna, marcando su territorialidad cuando pasó a lado de unos compañeros del equipo, incluido en ellos Kiba.

-¿Segura no te duele la cabeza?

-Mas bien siento que voy a morir. Estoy cansada.

-La verdad es que te lo mereces—Respondió burlón, acercándola más, tratando de ignorar las cabezas que se giraban para observarlos con curiosidad.

-Tal vez es porque casi no dormimos—Respondió en un susurro y con las mejillas muy rojas.

-Tampoco hemos comido, deberíamos ir a la cafetería a desayunar antes que se nos haga tarde.

Otra vez las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, para Sasuke no fue difícil adivinar que se debía al bochorno que sufrió cuando Chiyo los pilló en su habitación, a pesar de estar vestidos, ambos suponían que Chiyo pudo adivinar que habían pasado toda la tarde y noche juntos, de otra forma cómo estaría ella tan temprano en su habitación. Por tal razón ni siquiera desayunaron.

A él no le importaba que los pillaran, después de todo Hinata tenía algunos conjuntos de ropa interior en su casa y no era precisamente él quién los lavaba pero ella desconocía esta verdad.

Hinata era demasiado pudorosa, tanto así que no sabía cuando volvería a atreverse a mirar a Chiyo, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto, tarde o temprano Hinata tendría que volver a enfrentarse a ella, total ahora estaba seguro que nunca más la dejaría, había cometido una total estupidez al dejarla, ahora se encargaría de recompensar todo y demostrarle a su manera cuánto la amaba.

FIN

Hola, queridos, la verdad sigo teniendoproblemitas para escribir, así que espero que esta pequeña y dulce historia lesencante. Solo quería decirles que sigo viva y por aquí ando y como saben, tardeo más temprano por aquí me verán, también como tengo falta de inspiración,supongo que de vez en cuando haré adaptaciones para la pagina de Facebook, losdesmadrosos del fandom, xD tampoco sé cuando pero supongo que tal vez mañanasuba algo o esporádicamente. Muchos saludos para todos y espero que todo vayabien en sus vidas :D espero vernos pronto, con algo de mi autoría.


End file.
